Pureblood society
by Nefertarie
Summary: COMPLETE. Being a pureblood has a bad side. An arrange marriage, the need to continue the bloodline and the need to always be more powerful. How can a woman who don’t care about being pureblood cope with that? DMOC R
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just want you to know that English isn't my first language. If you see any mistake just let me know and I will correct it.

They were all waiting for his reaction while the two blond heads in front of him were shaking with worry. After all, all those who told him they could not do what he has asked them died.

" What? " hissed Lord Voldemort.

" My Lord, my son is part veela and unfortunately has already … " said the older blond man.

" Lucius, I do believe that your son is 20 years old and can speak for himself " cut Lord Voldemort's cold voice. " Draco, explain yourself. "

" My Lord, like my father said I am part veela. As you know, veelas unfortunately have a mate that is chosen for them. So I can't marry nor mate with somebody who isn't her. " explained a scared looking Draco.

Lord Voldemort simply looks at him.

" I had plans for you young Malfoy. Very important plans. And now it seems that they won't come to life since the only one I could give this mission is you, Malfoy. You see, I wanted you to marry somebody important. Somebody that would have made the Malfoy name even more powerful. " he growled.

Everything went silent. The Dark Lord's angry gaze was fixed on the Malfoy. Everyone was waiting for their Lord's reaction but it never came. The rest of the Death Eaters started whispering among themselves about the sort awaiting the two most faithful followers of their Lord.

" Silence! I cannot hear myself thinking with all the noise you are making. "

As soon as those words were heard everyone stopped talking. None of them wanted to be punished by their Lord. The Malfoy were refusing to look in front of them. They were looking around the dark cemetery nervously. Time passed and they were still waiting for him to say something.

" Draco, do you know who she is? " asked the Dark Lord with a cold voice.

" I … I don't know anything about her beside what she looks like, my Lord. I have seen her in a dream like it is supposed to be. Beside that, I have no idea where she is or if she is pureblood or not, my Lord. " answered slowly the young Malfoy, afraid of what was to come next.

" I want to see what she looks like. Then I will be able to decide if she is worthy of you or not. If not, you both will die since none of you will be useful to me anymore. You do remember your dream, yes? " asked the Dark Lord.

Draco Malfoy simply nods.

" Good. "

That was the only answer the young Malfoy receives before feeling something being removed from his mind. Suddenly the image of a young woman appears in the middle of the cemetery. Many Death Eaters gasp not only by this display of magic but also at the young woman's beauty. Her long golden blond hair and her black eyes were captivating.

" She is small. " whispered a Death Eater right besides the Malfoy.

" Yes but that just is perfect. » said one next to the first one. " Look at her skin. It's so perfect. Not to white, not to beige. It's the perfect color. "

" If I wasn't already married I would definitively … " started a Death Eater in the back.

" I'm sure your wife will like to hear that Jorato. It will be my pleasure to inform her of what you just have said. " said a woman voice close to the Malfoy.

" Yes well, I still would. I mean just look at her. Who here would not want her girl like that? She obviously would made the perfect trophy wife, no? " asked Jorato.

" Yes " was the answer coming from every corner.

At last, Draco Malfoy's veela instincts kick in.

" Don't you dare talk about her like that. I won't tolerate it. She is mine. Mine. Not yours. MINE! " yelled an angry looking Draco Malfoy.

" Calm down son. Don't forget where you are and who you are here with. I am sure that none of them would dare to take her from you. " said Lucius in a voice meant to calm his son.

The effect was immediate. The young Malfoy calm down as soon as he realized that his father was right. Laugher was suddenly heard. Everyone looks around to see who was laughing. To the Death Eaters' surprise, it was their Lord who was laughing.

" Draco, come here. You too Lucius " ordered Lord Voldemort and they both went to him. " I must say that you are lucky young Malfoy. It looks like I won't have to kill you at all. You see, that woman just happens to be the same woman I was planning to make you marry. It seems like you were really destined to marry her after all. That's good. Very good. And you being part veela and her being your mate will make everything better. She really won't have a say in that matter. She will have to do it. Perfect. "

The Malfoy look at their Lord in surprise. They could not believe their luck. All there was left was to find the girl and charmed her. The last part should be easy since Draco Malfoy was reputed for his good looks and his charm. A thought suddenly appears in the young Malfoy mind.

" My Lord, may I ask you a question? " asked politely Draco. At Lord Voldemort nods, Draco continues. " You seem to know who and where she is, my Lord. Can you tell me who and where she is? For I am willing to go and bring her here as soon as possible. " he said with an excited voice.

" Patience young Malfoy, patience. " answered his Lord. " I will tell you everything but you won't be able to go and bring her here just yet. I will take care of that because I know that it won't be as easy as you might think. I suggest that everyone here listen carefully for I will say everything just once and if something was to happen to her because you didn't know who she was then I will make sure you won't live long enough to beg for forgiveness. Am I clear? "

" Yes, my Lord. " whispered all of his Death Eaters.

" Good. You see, this young lady is, in fact, my niece. " revealed the Dark Lord.

Everyone gasp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**_

****

Whispers could be heard from every corner.

" His niece? But, isn't the Dark Lord the ONLY heir of Salazar Slytherin? I thought that…"

" Silence! I'm not done talking. If you are not able to keep your mouth shut I will only tell everything to the Malfoy for they are the only one who kept quiet the whole time. " yelled Lord Voldemort while glaring at his Death Eaters.

Nobody dare to talk. They all wanted to know what the meaning of this was. The Death Eaters look at their Lord, waiting for him to start talking again. After all it isn't every day that the Dark Lord reveals something about himself and that made everyone even more curious.

" As I was saying, this woman is my niece. I am sure you are wondering how come that is possible. I've decided that I will indeed tell you everything. Years ago, after my birth, my mother, heir of Salazar Slytherin, married a man. That man was of course pureblood. As you all know pureblood that marry need to have an heir. Since I wasn't the rightful heir of her husband, my mother needed to have another child. She gave birth to a girl named Allison Marello. That girl was my step-sister. But considering that she was also an heir of Salazar Slytherin since my mother's blood was running in her veins I have always considered her as my sister and not as my step-sister." explained Lord Voldemort.

" But, my Lord, didn't your mother died in child birth? " asked Lucius.

" Ah! Lucius you must know that a lot of things about my family has been created by some idiots who thought they knew everything about me. But you are indeed right. My mother died in child birth but not in mine. She died giving birth to my sister. " rectified the Dark Lord. " Years later, my sister married a pureblood man name Exor Eliteiv. They were both of course agreeing with my ideas but they could not be here with you, Death Eaters for they weren't living in England. They lived in Bulgaria since it was the country of my sister's husband. Some time later, they had a daughter, in other words, my niece. They named her Elena. Her full name is Elena Morena Eliteiv. "

" My Lord, if I understand correctly then, when I marry your niece I will then become a member of your family. That will of course make the Malfoy name more powerful exactly like you said earlier. " concluded Draco Malfoy.

The Dark Lord looked at him with a small smile. " Very good Malfoy. That is exactly what I want. For you, the heir of the Malfoy fortune, to marry to my niece and by doing so your family will be one of the most powerful since my niece is quite powerful herself. That is of course related to the blood of Salazar Slytherin running in her veins. "

" My Lord, that is a very good plan. What, may I ask, are you planning for them after they marry?" questioned Lucius Malfoy in a very pleased voice.

" Actually, what I want from her and the young Malfoy is at least an heir. You all know that I unfortunately can't have children. But, Salazar Slytherin blood must continue to run into the veins of someone and since only my niece, Elena, can make this happening I need her to marry and have children. " replied the Dark Lord in a voice that clearly let know everyone that it was going to happen no matter what.

" I need to know where she is and her age my Lord. For I don't think I will be able to wait for another couple of years before claiming her as my mate " Draco begged his Lord. " Or wife if you prefer my Lord. " he added after receiving a glare from the Dark Lord at his choice of words.

"I will say this only once. Elena is a lady and will be treated properly. I won't let anyone talk badly about her and I expect the same thing from you Malfoy."said the Dark Lord with a promised of punishment for the person who would dare to disobey him. " As for what you asked me Draco, I will answer you. If I am not mistaken she must be seventeen years old right now. That means that she just got out of school. As for where she is, I am pretty sure that she still is in her native land, Bulgaria since that's where the Eliteiv's manor is situated. So she must be alone at the manor now. "

" Alone my Lord? Her parents are not living with her? " asked a somewhat confused Lucius Malfoy.

" No Lucius. My sister and her husband are dead. They died when Elena was entering her second year of school. They have been killed by somebody that did not agree with them on their views of the society. Let's just say that this person isn't living anymore. " said Lord Voldemort with a cruel voice. " Do you really think that I would let her lived alone? Of course no. I used to have a house elf, Tylla. I send her to the Eliteiv's manor when they died so Tylla would be able to take care of Elena properly and make sure that she frequented the right persons. Tylla is of course on strict orders about what she can do and cannot do. I know that when Elena will be here that Tylla will give me a full report on what Elena has been doing since her parents died. If I am not happy with Elena's behavior ever since my sister and her husband died she will be punished. Oh and Lucius, I probably will let you or Narcissa handle her punishment since I am not quite used to punishing a disobeying child. That will of course depend of what she did, if she did something that she wasn't supposed to do. "

" Aren't you afraid my Lord that she might have been seeing some boys or even did something with them since she was alone? " asked Lucius Malfoy somewhat suspicious.

" No. I know for a fact that nothing not proper has been going on between her and a boy since shortly after her birth, her father, my brother-in-law, and I created a spell that stopped things like that from happening. In fact, she won't be able do anything else then maybe a couple of kisses. That spell can only be broken by her marriage to somebody that her family, in her case me, approved. And since I won't approved of anybody else than Draco Malfoy it's safe to assume that she is untouched. "

" That is wonderful my Lord. " exclaimed Lucius Malfoy.

" What may I ask is the spell you used my Lord? It surely would come in handy to many of us. " asked a Death Eater from somewhere in the cemetery.

" Of course. You probably will be able to control your daughter's actions with this spell Parkinson. The spell is _Familus Approvum_. " laughed the Dark Lord.

" What school did she attended my Lord? I only know of Durmstrang in Bulgaria and it's only a school for men. " questioned Draco. " She could not had attended Hogwarts since I would definitively remember her even thought she is younger than me by 3 years. "

Voldemort looks at Draco with a somewhat proud smile. " I was waiting for someone to ask me that question. She of course went to the Pureblood Magic Academy for Women. "

" The what? " asked several Death Eaters at the same time.

" The Pureblood Magic Academy for Women. " repeated the Dark Lord annoyed. " It's a boarding school for pureblood witch only that not only shows them how to control their magic but also shows them how to act as a proper pureblood woman in high society. It also teaches them how they should act once they are married. In other words they learn how to be the perfect trophy wife. " said Lord Voldemort. " It's a shame that there is only one school like that. But I do have the intention to make that change. "

" That would surely be welcome my Lord. Imagine what the world will be with only schools like that. Everything would be so easy. I am glad that my future wife has been to that school. I can't wait to finally meet her. " exclaimed the young Malfoy.

After that, everyone went silent. Voldemort stood there looking impassively at Draco.

" You won't meet her yet Draco. There are still some things that I need to sort out first. You see, my dear Death Eaters, she doesn't know that I am the Dark Lord and she doesn't know anything about what I am doing. And it has to stay that way. " he said in a determined voice.

" Why my Lord? Should not she be helping you instead of being completely ignorant of everything? " asked a confused Death Eater.

" No " replied firmly Lord Voldemort. " I want her to stay as much as possible out of this. If something turns bad I want to be sure that there will be at least an heir of Salazar Slytherin to continue what I am doing. To her I am uncle Tom. So I deeply suggested that you remember to call me that when she is around. Actually what I need to sort out is what will I tell her when she will realize that most of you Death Eaters are going to treat her as if she is royalty. I also need to find a reason as to why some people will look at her as if she is evil incarnated when they will learn that she is married to Draco Malfoy. That is why young Malfoy you can't meet her yet. I need to sort that out first. "

" I see my Lord. I will of course wait as long as you need to sort everything out. " sighed Draco.

" You may not be able to meet her yet Draco but you can see what she is doing right now. There is this spell that works only with the people who have the same blood as me that allow me and the people around to see what a member of my family is doing. " grinned Lord Voldemort. " _Spyus_ _Elena Morena Eliteiv. _"

A white thick fog suddenly appears in the middle of the circle made by the Death Eaters. It dissolves itself gently to reveal a kind of large window letting see what the blond girl is doing.

" What on Earth does she thinks she is doing? " roared the Dark Lord not believing what he was seeing.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Do not hesitate to review. I'm very open to criticims. It is my first story so it will help me to make it better!_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Thanks for the review. I don't know if I will continue it or not but for now I will since I already have the 7 first chapters written._

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Disapproving whispers were heard. It seems that the Death Eaters were agreeing with their Lord. They were all watching the scene taking place in the strange window that allow them to see what the niece of their Lord, Elena Morena Eliteiv, was doing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elena was standing in front of an older looking man waiting for everything to start. Her clothes weren't suited for a lady, for she was wearing a pair of black pants and a light blue sweater. The man and the girl were both in a duel position. In the background was a poster promoting the Bulgaria international dueling team. Suddenly the starting signal was heard. The duel has begun.

" Expelliarmus. " yelled the older man.

" Protego! " calmly said Elena. It successfully wards off the magical attack. « Avis! »

Suddenly a flock of birds came out of the girl's wand and move at high speed toward the man in front of her but he was able to stop them before they reach him. Then he went for another attack.

"Tarantallegra! " said the man with a small gesture of his wand.

The girl then starts dance. A couple of second later she stops dancing and launches in another attack. The man wards it off and throws a spell at her. This continues for several minutes until an unforgivable spell enters the duel.

" Crucio! " yelled the man in a somewhat cold voice.

Upon hearing the spell everyone went silent. Elena then crosses her arms in front of her and when the spell hits her it dissolves quickly. Nobody dare to move. Everybody was too surprised to do anything. It was definitively the first time that somebody warded off that spell. Deciding that it was enough Elena disarmed the older man quickly with her wand. The duel was finished. A very old man slowly approaches the girl.

" Congratulation! That duel was incredible. How did you ward off the last spell? I think I am speaking for every member of the dueling team by saying that you are welcome into the team. Congratulation again. " said the man with a huge grin.

" I though that the last spell was forbidden? It is after all an unforgivable spell. " questioned the Elena while wondering why they weren't punishing the man.

" Oh! We know that. It's just that we have different rules than some country. In a dueling match you can cast that spell as long as it doesn't last longer than 3 seconds. But you didn't answer my question. How did you ward it off? "asked for the second time the man.

" I don't know. I just did the first thing that came to my mind. Maybe it came with the wandless magic I can do. " lied Elena. After all, they don't need to know that she is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

" But I don't think that it has anything to do with it since there are other people who can do wandless magic and they cannot ward it off like you have done. Anyway that doesn't really matter. Here are the papers you need to complete in order to register for our dueling team. Just owl us when they are completed. Good day then Miss Eliteiv. " with that the man left.

Outside the dueling arena Elena was stopped by a brown haired woman that kept jumping up and down.

" Wow Lena! That was surprisingly wonderful. I mean I always knew that you were a very good duelist but I never though that you were actually able to stop that curse. " exclaimed the brown haired woman.

Elena simply looks at her. " Please Anna don't tell me that you even doubt it. Don't you think you should have known? You know after all everything about me and my family. "

" You're right. Anyway let's go before your strict and crazy house elf realized that we didn't go shopping. I don't think I could bear to listen to one of her lecture again. Did you know that the last time she caught us doing something not proper she actually owled my mother? " complained Anna to her best friend.

" She isn't that bad. She is all about lecture but she never does something about it. " laughed Elena.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How could she? She isn't supposed to go and try out for a stupid duel team. She is supposed to stay at home. Wait until I get my hands on her… " roared Lord Voldemort. " Her father and I had sent her to that school so she can learn everything she needs to become a perfect wife and there she goes and does things like that. "

Whispers of agreement flew to the Dark Lord's ears. His Death Eaters seem as shocked as him. The Dark Lord then looked at the Malfoy. The older one was clearly annoyed by his future daughter-in-law duel while the younger one seems in trance.

" She has such a beautiful voice. » said a love struck Draco. To everyone present it was clear that it was the veela in him that made him said that. A few second later he came back to earth. « I won't tolerate that. No wife of mine will take part to such a team. She will have to resign since all the Malfoy wives are housewives. "

"That's more like the Draco Malfoy that we know. Don't worry Draco she won't continue this foolishness. I will make sure of it. I am starting to think that making her stay alone at the Eliteiv's manor was an error. Maybe I should call her back here now. That will definitively make her remember her place in the society. You wouldn't mind having her at your manor right Lucius? " questioned Lord Voldemort.

" Well, my Lord, Narcissa would surely be happy to have another woman at the manor. I am sure that she will take care of your niece's unladylike behavior for when she wants something she always ended up with it no matter what. Marrying Draco sooner than envisaged would probably be good for her. She will have to act as we expect her to. " reasoned the older Malfoy.

Voldemort gazed at Malfoy thinking about what he just had said. Just as he was going to make his decision, Draco started to talk.

" Well it will at least be good for me to have her here sooner than envisaged. What I wonder is what exactly the other girl Anna or something meant by _« I don't think I could bear to listen to one of her lecture again. Did you know that the last time she caught us doing something not proper she actually owled my mother? »_ ?"

The Dark Lord looks surprised for a split of second before casting a really explicit look at his Death Eaters. No one dare to disturb him as he was thinking everything over.

Suddenly the silence in the cemetery was broken by a loud voice. "I want her here. She is coming home." With that he calls out to his owl and sends his niece a message.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN:_

_**ComplicatedDarkneS0103:** No nothing stopping me. I will post at least the one that I have written. _

_**Airlady**: Thanks.Yes Elena will have them running for their money. But a lot of things could happen..._

* * *

The day after her duel Elena was quite cheerful. She was having breakfast at the Eliteiv's manor in the backyard with her best friend Anna Rimatova talking about their future. 

" I am worried. I am afraid that my father will start to look for a husband for me. I mean my brother was only 21 when my father forced a marriage on him with a 17 years old girl. " said Anna while buttering a piece of bread.

" I don't think you need to worry. You're only 17 and I don't think your father will want to marry you off just yet. You are after all the baby of the family. I am sure that your brother won't let him do that. Remember how overprotective of you he is." replied Elena confident that she was right. " Well I'm glad that I don't have to deal with that. I mean my father's dead and I have no idea if my uncle is still alive so that leave me with the right to choose for myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. My parents are well aware of that and are planning to make sure that you are properly married as they like to call it." added Anna laughing at the expression on her friend's face. "You know as well as I do that my brother considers you like another sister. So I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to play the overprotective brother if you ever get to choose your husband. Personally I doubt that it will happen."

"Well I don't want to get married yet so we will just have to wait and see." sighed Elena. "Tylla, we are done. You can clean it up now." call out the blond girl to her house elf.

Tylla appeared with a small "pop". She started to clean up while lecturing the two girls. "I know that you didn't go shopping yesterday. I just know it. I don't have the proof yet but when I get it you will be in trouble mistress Elena."

"Yeah yeah yeah. You always said that. Plus you don't have any proof of that so shut up and continue to clean." replied her mistress while her brown haired friend was laughing uncontrollably.

A beautiful black owl appeared out of nowhere and landed in the middle of the table. It then tended its leg to Elena. When the letter was safely in the hands of the blond girl the beautiful owl left. As soon as she finished reading the letter Elena let out a small scream and dropped the offending letter. Her friend, Anna, picked it up and read it aloud while the house elf was watching them carefully:

"_Dear Elena Morena Eliteiv,_

_It is now the time for you to get home. I want you here, in England, with me.__You are seventeen years old which is the perfect age to get married.__I already have somebody for you to marry. You are well aware of the spell that your father and I cast upon you when you were younger. This letter will transform itself in a portkey in exactly an hour. Pack everything you need and tell Tylla to follow you with this portkey. Don't you dare to disobey me for I can assure you that you won't like it if I have to send someone to take you home. I'm waiting for you. _

_Uncle Tom_"

"Yes! Finally! I will get to see master again and I will finally be able to tell master of young mistress behavior while master was away! I will go pack your things young mistress." said the skinny house elf's excited voice. With that Tylla started to make her way into the manor.

"No Tylla! You don't need to pack anything for I am not going." exclaimed Elena in her best authoritative voice. " I won't let him control my life. I'm staying here."

"But young mistress those are orders from my master that I can't ignore. Master's orders come first then yours." replied Tylla. "You don't want to get master mad at you mistress Elena believe me." With that the elf left to go packing.

Elena then looked at her friend only to realize that her friend was sadly looking at her.

"Lena I don't know what to say. I mean he is your uncle and therefore he has every right to ask you to do that." reasoned Anna. "I mean I don't want you to go. You're my best friend and England is so far… But you know perfectly well how it is in our society. Women don't have a say in who and when they marry." continue Anna after having seen the dark look her friend was giving her.

"I still won't go. If he wants me to go to him absolutely, then he will have to come and get me himself. I won't give in easily. You know perfectly well what will happen once I am in England with him. He will make me marry that guy and I will have to quit the duelist team. It is my dream to be a part of that team and just as I realize it I have to abandon it. It's not fair Anna." complained Elena. "It's ironic how we were just talking about our future. You worrying about your father probably wanting to marry you off and me planning to choose my future myself."

"That reminds me that I was right. Was I not?" playfully questioned Anna.

"Don't remind me of it." grumble Elena. "I am not in the mood for that. I need to plan what I will do when my uncle finds out that I am not coming to him like he planned."

"But still it's not the end of the world. I mean I am sure we will still be able to see each other. If not then there is always the owls. Well I will leave you to your planning for I do not want to be here when you are forced to go. We both know that you won't have it your way Lena."

"Maybe both at least I will fight as much as I can." replied Elena while her friend made her way toward the apparating spot closer to the manor.

"Bye Lena. Don't forget to write and you better send me an invitation to the wedding. After all I will bring my brother with me so he can have a talk with your future husband." with that she disappeared leaving Elena alone.

Two hours passed. Elena didn't change her opinion. Back in England Lord Voldemort was starting to realize that his niece would not come. Even his Death Eaters, who were normally clothed for the first time in his presence, knew that something wasn't right. They feared their Lord's reaction to her flat out disobedience. Both Malfoy were annoyed by her not coming home.

"I knew she wouldn't come" stated Voldemort. "It seems that I will have to send someone to take her home. I had hoped that it would not come to that but I was wrong. Don't worry Draco. She will be home soon and she will have to accept her new life." added the Dark Lord when he noticed the young Malfoy's disappointed expression. "Lucius, you and 2 others Death Eaters are in charge of her coming home. In other words, make her come home. You have half an hour to do so. Don't fail." order the Lord Voldemort.

With that, Lucius Malfoy and two of his friends went off to plan their mission. Meanwhile Elena was sitting in her living room waiting for something to happen. She knew that her uncle will indeed send someone to take her to him like he promised to do in his letter. Suddenly hearing a strange noise coming from behind her she reached for her wand and turned around. Three men were right in front of her. They tried to grab her but she sent them a curse. The curse hit the blond man in the chest and he yelled out in pain and brought a hand to his chest.

"That will teach you to try and force me to follow you. I won't go." she said while trying to curse her attackers.

She knew that she had lost when she felt two hands grabbing her shoulders and felt herself disappear along with the three men. They reappeared in a beautiful room that Elena didn't recognize.

"You're finally home Elena." A cold voice said.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN:_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Of course I'm continuing it. For now! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

She turned around and her gaze immediately fell on her uncle and a young blond man. The last one was looking at her with a look that made her uncomfortable.

"Uncle Tom" responded Elena in an equally cold voice.

"I don't like to be disobeyed Elena. I am sure that you remember that." scolded her uncle. "What happened to you Lucius?" he added after hearing a painful cry and giving his niece a disapproving look.

"A curse hit me in the chest and nothing can make it stops my… Tom" remember Lucius.

Voldemort sighed and gave his niece a dark look. "You actually dared to curse him?" he questioned Elena. "Well I strongly suggest that you take the curse off him for I am sure that the last thing you want is to have your future father-in-law mad at you." He added at his niece's nod.

Elena's eyes opened wide and with a small gesture of her hand she took the curse off the man before narrowing her eyes at her uncle. "I don't care if you want me to marry. I simply won't. You can't control my life. I won't let you. I already have plans and I intend to carry them out." she said with determination.

"You can forget about being a member of that stupid duelist team. I definitively won't let you enter that team and I am sure that you future husband will do the same." he informed his niece. "Yes I am aware of that. I even saw that duel. I'm not happy about that but we will talk about it later." added Voldemort when he saw the surprised look on his niece's face. "Where's Tylla?"

A "pop" was heard and the skinny house elf appeared. "I'm here master Tom. I'm here with mistress Elena's luggage." she said immediately.

"Good. You will give me a complete report on Elena's actions later. For now just stay in a corner and makes sure that my niece isn't lying to us."

"It will be my pleasure master Tom." responded the elf while going to a corner right beside Elena.

Not a word was exchanged for a few minutes. Elena was looking harshly at her uncle while he was silently daring her to disobey him again. The two blond men just kept looking at them, wondering who was going to win the staring contest. Elena sighed and lowered her eyes in defeat although it didn't mean that she was going to obey her uncle.

"As I was saying you will marry as soon as possible. I want you to act as a proper lady should for I am making you marry someone ranked very high in the England pureblood society. Now I do believe that you need to apologize to your future father-in-law, Lucius Malfoy, for having cursed him." said Voldemort with a voice that clearly means that apologies were expect.

"No. I won't apologize." replied Elena defiantly. "I won't do it since I don't mean it. He deserved what he got."

"I asked you to apologize now. I won't take no for an answer." yelled her uncle while sending her a very angry look.

Knowing that the last thing she needed now was an angry uncle on her back, Elena sighed and muttered an apology. Lucius simply looked at her well aware that she didn't mean it but kept quiet.

"Well that's a start. Next time I ask you to do something do it without complaining. It will save you from a lot of trouble. Now is the time for you to meet your future husband since you already have met his father. Elena I present to you Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy family fortune and if you have not guessed yet, your future husband."

The younger blond man came forward and took Elena's hand and kissed it. Elena simply looked at him with an impassive expression while he stood there grinning at her. She then glanced back at her uncle.

"That's all you could find uncle Tom? Sorry but I am not interested. There is no way that I'm spending the rest of my life with him." smirked Elena knowing full well that it would displease her uncle. Draco simply looked at her offended.

"Elena" he said warningly. "Don't you even dare to criticize my choice. You will marry him and that's it. You don't have a say in it."

"You're not interested? Well let me tell you that a lot of women will give anything to change place with you. You should be honored. Anyway it's not like you have the choice. It is after all our fate to marry." he replied while glaring at her.

"Yeah right! As if I would believe that."

"He is right Elena." said Lucius. "No matter if you want it or not you will have to marry my son."

Elena looked at them in confusion. "And why is that?" she questioned.

Voldemort grinned. "You see my dear niece it seems that Draco here is part veela. I'm sure that you are aware that part veela have a mate that is chosen for them."

"Everybody knows that. But I don't see what it has to do with me. I can't be his mate. I don't even find him attractive!" she said in a bored voice.

"That is normal. Every woman is at my feet. Everyone but you. Everyone but my mate." replied Draco Malfoy with an air of triumph.

"And we know it's you because he saw you in a dream." said Voldemort. "I have even been able to see the image he saw in his dream and let me tell you that it's you that he saw." He added when he saw the unbelieving look that his niece was sending the younger blond haired man. "You do are aware that a veela tends to get overprotective of their mate until he marks her?" Elena nodded. "Well then you don't really have a choice. You belong to him and that's final."

The three men looked at her with a winning smile. They knew that now she would have to accept everything.

"After I marked you tonight you will officially be mine." added Draco seeing her sight in defeat.

"No!" The three men looked at her in surprised before quickly looking at her in anger. "I won't let you mark me tonight. We don't even know each other. Anyway I won't let you mark me before we are married. You will have to wait for I want a marriage first. Don't you even try to make me change my mind, it won't work. I deserve it for being forced into this." she said in a firm voice.

The men looked at her with the intention to refuse her request. Seeing their looks Elena quickly added that she wouldn't make any trouble if they agree to her request.

"You are marrying Draco in exactly a week. I suggest that you used that time to get to know him for he will probably mark you as soon as you two are married." decided her uncle therefore agreeing to her request.

A soft knock was here. "Come in Narcissa. It is time for you to meet our future daughter-in-law." softly said Lucius. The door opened and a beautiful middle aged woman came in.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Do not hesitate to review!

**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: I totally agree with you. A fighter always means trouble. Especially in Elena's case.

* * *

The woman came in and immediately fixed her gaze on Elena and rushed to her. She took Elena's hands and started talking very fast. 

"I am finally meeting you! I'm so glad. I mean I always wanted to have a daughter and now I will have one. I'm just so happy that I won't be the only woman here anymore. Oh! By the way I'm Narcissa but you can call me mom or mother if you want. After all I'm your soon-to-be mother-in-law and I …"

"Narcissa!" coldly cut Lucius. "Calm down. You're probably scaring her. Just look at her. She looks scared of you. Don't worry she isn't always like that. She is usually more composed and calmer." With that Narcissa went to her husband and kissed his cheek. "That's more like it." added Lucius after she calmed down.

"Why are you still up? Lucius I can't believe that you didn't propose them to sit down. What kind of host are you!" reprimanded Narcissa ignoring her husband's death glare. "Why don't you two sit down? I promise that those couches are conformable."

After that Lucius Malfoy escorted his wife to an armchair. Draco offered his arm to Elena but she deliberately refused to take it and went to sit on the couch alone. The men sat down at their turn. Voldemort in an armchair, Lucius close to his wife and Draco as close as possible to Elena while the blond girl tried to put as much distance between them as possible.

"That won't do. You, Elena, are supposed to take Draco's arm and let him escort you. That's the proper thing to do. Now get up and go back to where you were and let Draco escort you." she said with a haughty air just the Dark Lord opened his mouth to manifest his dissatisfaction. "Go on. NOW!" she added glaring at her future daughter-in-law.

Sighing Elena got up and did as she was told as the men smirked at her. The girl then understood that when Narcissa say something you have to do it if you ever wanted to have her off your back.

"So" started Narcissa when Elena sat down. "When is the wedding?"

"In a week dear Narcissa" answered Lord Voldemort.

"A week! I have to plan a wedding in a week! That's impossible! There are so many things that need to be done, need to be planned." she complained. "Well I guest I must started right now then. So" she said turning to Elena "who do you want for you maid in honor?"

"Uh! My best friend of course. Anna Rimatova. Oh and I want her family to be invited the wedding also." answered the blond girl remembering her promise to her friend.

"Tylla would like to say something to master about that. If master allows Tylla to talk of course." suddenly said the small house elf.

"You are allowed to talk Tylla. What do you have to say about my niece's choice of maid in honor?" questioned Voldemort with all of his attention on the elf.

"Tylla does not think that it is a good idea master Tom because whenever mistress Elena and miss Anna are together they always get in trouble or they do not act as proper ladies should master Tom." explained the skinny house elf to everyone.

"Really" said Voldemort while looking at his niece with insistence.

"That's not true." Replied Elena aggressively.

"What about the time you both when to a muggle shop just to go and have a look at a guy? What about the many letters that the school sent about your misbehavior? Oh and master Tom I brought the letters with me so you could have a look at them if you want. And what about yesterday when you both told me that you were going shopping and didn't come home with anything. I know that you didn't go shopping but I don't have any proof. And what about…" continued the elf before being told to shut up by her master.

"I think we got the idea Tylla. Go back in your corner now." ordered Voldemort. "So Elena. What do you have to say about that?" he questioned while giving her a look that dare her to lie. When she said nothing and looked down he continued. "Well I believe that a punishment is in order. Lucius, Narcissa you are both used to punish a disobeying child so what do you suggest? Draco you can also give your opinion for she is after all your mate."

"Well first of all I want her to resign from her duel team. I won't have a wife working or dueling." immediately said Draco Malfoy while looking at his future wife with a pleased look.

"Don't even bother to argue with that Elena. You are getting off that team. That's final. You know as well as I do that you shouldn't have enrolled yourself in it." said her uncle.

"Tom I think that forcing her to spend at least three hours a day with Draco would force her to get to know him and to know exactly what he wants from his wife." Smirked Lucius knowing that it was the last thing that she wanted to do. "I am sure that Draco wouldn't mind spending time with her." He added when he saw the pissed off look that Elena was giving him.

"That's a good start. But it is not enough. She deserves something bigger." told Voldemort to everyone.

"Well since she seems to have forgotten how a proper lady should act maybe I could made her remember everything while teaching her everything again. That will also give us the time to plan the wedding and get to know each other." proposed Narcissa with a huge smile. "That way when she marries Draco she will already be acting like she should."

The men grinned. They all though that this was good enough. "Perfect" they replied.

"We can even start today. I mean I have always wanted to teach everything to someone and now I get to do it…" started Narcissa.

"Mother I do not think that it is the best thing to do for now. I will prefer to show my mate our manor. She will after all live here so it is best if she knows her way around." said Draco obviously wanting to be alone for a while with his fiancée.

Elena looked at the people in the room in horror. The last thing she wanted was to get the talk about etiquette and how proper ladies should act again. She had heard it enough time at school to last her for a life time. She sighed knowing that life was taking her somewhere she didn't want to go.


	7. Chapter 7

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Maybe it is a little harsh but she has been living alone for years. A lot of the things she didwent unpunished. But you will see it is not that bad. Well at least I think she got out of it easily...for now._

* * *

Draco took her away and showed her the manor. For the whole time Elena didn't say anything. She let Draco talk and looked around. Finally they came to her room. Draco opened the door and let her in. The first thing that she noticed was the red and pink walls. She sighed. It was too girlie for her. 

"Do you like it?" asked Draco when he heard her sigh.

"Actually, no. It's too red and too pink for me. But I guess I could always change it." Elena replied and with a small gesture of her wand everything became purple. A very dark purple. "That's better."

"Well if you prefer it that way then I guess it is ok. I mean you are only staying in that room for a week." he said knowing that she would not like what was to come.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Elena questioned Draco in a small voice.

"You know, when to people are married the share a room. So in a week you're moving to my room." he explained in a mocking voice. "And don't even think about changing the colors. My room is staying the same way it is now." he added when he saw her opening her mouth in order to speak.

"Hum. We will see." she replied with a look that said that the matter will not be dropped and turned around clearly not wanting to see him any longer.

Draco left her room when he realized that she wasn't going to speak to him anymore. "Well he though, she will have to talk to me tomorrow." he though knowing that she will have to pass at least three hours each day in his company until the wedding.

The next morning Elena was showed to the dining room by a house elf. She was glad to see that the only person there was Narcissa. She would not have to deal with her future husband nor with her uncle for the moment. All she had to deal with was Narcissa.

"Good morning. Don't you want to know where my son is?" asked her future mother-in-law.

"Not really. It is not like I care." answered truthfully Elena.

Narcissa frowned. "That's not the proper way to talk. You have to use full sentences." Elena rolled her eyes at this. "And you always should be concerned about your husband whereabouts." she added glaring at her.

"He is not my husband yet Narcissa. Plus I don't even know him. So why should I care?"

"It looks like I will have a lot of work to do with you. Let's get started then." said Narcissa. "It will be a lot of fun. You will see."

Elena looked at her in horror. Learning about proper behavior and etiquette wasn't fun. It was pure torture.

The day passed slowly for Elena. A whole day with Narcissa was too much to handle. And she still had to pass three hour with the blond guy. Draco came back right before dinner. The first thing he did was to go and see how his mate was doing. However his visit clearly wasn't welcomed for Elena just shut the door of her room in his face. He grinned to himself while remembering her about the three hours rule. He then told her to be ready in five minutes and to put on something warm for they were going outside. When he knocked again she didn't answered.

"Don't make me go to talk to your uncle Elena. You know as well as I do that you have to go through it. Anyway that behavior isn't ladylike. Maybe I should suggest to my mom that you two spend the evening together for you obviously need more lessons from my mother." Smirked Draco knowing that the last thing she would want after having past the whole day with his mom was to spend the whole evening with her again AND to have to explain to her uncle why she wasn't with him.

The door opened and Elena came out with a killing look. Things weren't looking great for the evening. He led her outside in the gardens where a small table had been set for the two of them. He helped her to her chair and sat down right after her.

"Well it seems that you remember what my mother told you yesterday. That's a good start." Draco said to the blond girl in front of her. Elena just glared at him. "So tell me about yourself."

"No." she replied "I don't feel like it."

"You have to. Remember why you are forced to spend three hour with me. You actually have to answer when I ask you something you know. It is the proper thing to do." he said with an annoyed voice.

"Please the last thing I need right now is another lesson about properness and etiquette. Plus I don't want to get to know you and I surely don't want to marry you. You know as well as I do that I am being forced into this. So don't expect me to make things easier for you. I agreed to not make any trouble. I didn't agree to make thing easy." she replied angrily.

"Look I know you're forced into this but you have to understand that you are my mate. You have to go through it no matter what. Just accept it so we can get to know each other." he yelled at her.

"No!" she said in a cold voice.

"Fine! Don't talk for now just listen. I will tell you things about myself then. I suggest you listen for I will ask my mom to quiz you about it tomorrow." he smirked. "Well I work at the ministry. I started there as soon as I got out of school…"

That's what went n for the whole three hours. He talked and she listened. She didn't react to anything he said and didn't ask any questions. At the end of the night Draco was really annoyed with his future wife. He hoped that she was going to accept everything soon. If not he will have to talk to his Lord to know what to do. He knew that her being his mate made everything more difficult for he need to win her affections but that was just too much for him. Elena laid in her bed thinking about what he yelled at her. Maybe she should just accept it and not fight it. In another way, that was just what women in their society were forced to do. Accept everything blindly. Elena had always been against that. That's the reason why she always got in trouble at school. She just kept on contradicting her teachers. She had always believed that it wasn't right for men to treat their wife as a trophy and not human being. She could not give in now.

* * *

_AN: I would like to know what you think of my writting. I meanEnglish isn't my first language and it is the first time I write in English. I just want to know if you understand when I write because sometime I'm not sure if what I wrote is right or not. And don't hesitate to review. I still odn't know if I should go on or not._


	8. Chapter 8

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103:** Thanks! I will see what I can do about that_. _Thanks for the reviwes too! I appriciate it._

* * *

The rest of the week passed slowly. Elena separated her time between Narcissa's lessons and the three hours a day she had to spend with Draco. To her surprise she realized that she was starting to enjoy Narcissa's company. Narcissa kind of took the place of Elena's mother. She realized that there were a lot of thing that she could tell her and Narcissa was always happy to help her or to answer her questions. Her daily "dates" with Draco made her realized that he wasn't that bad. Yes he was taking the pureblood thing seriously but she found that he was nice and that he seems to care about her even if he didn't really know her well. Of course the fact that he was part veela and that she was his mate may have had a thing in it but she found herself thinking that she could maybe even enjoy having to spend the rest of her life with him. That is if he could just stopped with his pureblood etiquette. Well, Elena would just have to show him that she would not agree with it. The day before the wedding finally came. Elena was somewhat anxious and had a last question to ask Narcissa. 

"Narcissa, I … I have a question about … the …uh… wedding night." Elena told Narcissa hesitantly.

"AH! The wedding night. I almost have a lot of memories good about it." Narcissa replied with a dreamy look.

"Almost? What do you mean by almost?" Elena looked scared.

"Well, you know the first time isn't always the best one. It will probably hurt you know." explained Narcissa. "But I'm sure that Draco will take good care of you. Don't worry about it." she added after seeing the look on her future daughter-in-law's face.

"What about he marking? I mean I know he will have to mark me. It's what veelas do but what is it? I have no idea. I mean nobody knows about that." said Elena.

"I cannot help you with that. Lucius isn't part veela. You will have to tell me what it is in order for me to know. I'm sure it won't be that bad you know. A lot of people when trough it and they are alive. Don't worry about that either." advised Narcissa.

The opening of a door was heard and voices were heard. It seems that Lucius and Draco had brought a guest. Narcissa rushed downstairs knowing full well that she should have been there to greet them at the door but her conversation with Elena was necessary. Elena took her time and when she finally got downstairs she was greeted with 3 reproachful looks. One from her future father-in-law. One from Draco. And one from…

"Uncle Tom!"

"Elena. I see that you are still not behaving the way you should. You haven't even greeted Draco. Hopefully things will change tomorrow." said Voldemort while looking intently at his niece. Elena just rolled her eyes.

They made their way to the dining room and started to eat. While eating Elena learned that her uncle would not be present at her wedding the next day. Of course everyone but her knew why. He definitively could not show up for a lot of people were looking for him. The next day Narcissa woke up Elena early. They had a lot of thing to do before the wedding. Once dressed Elena finally sat down. Her best friend Anna Rimatova joined the couch.

"So it is the big day. Tell me what does he looks like? You have not said anything about him beside that he was one of those pureblood maniac." said a curious Anna.

"Well you will see him today. I guess I should tell you that he is part veela and that I'm unfortunately his mate. I don't really want to talk about him you know." replied a bored Elena.

"What? But that's great. I mean veelas are always making sure that their mate is happy. They would do anything for them. You are lucky Lena." said Anna in an excited voice. "Anyway you should have seen my brother's face when he read the invitation to your wedding. The only thing he said was that he was going to have a talk with your future husband."

"I can't wait to see him have that talk. That's the only thing that makes me looking forward to the reception." said Elena with a small sighed.

"Elena dear it's time to go." said Narcissa in a happy voice. "Come on girl don't make the wait anymore."

Elena and Anna exchange a look before following Narcissa. When Elena entered everyone turned to look at her. She realized that a lot of people were here. Of course she didn't know them at all. She only recognized Anna's family. She was wearing a very simple but elegant white dress that made her looked like an angel. Draco could not look away. He was in awe. When Elena was finally beside him he smiled at her. She didn't return his smile but he expected that. The official looking person started after that. He went on about this and that. Elena wasn't really paying attention since she didn't want to get married. They pronounce their vows. Draco looked at her with a smile smirked before leaning down to kiss her. Elena had forgotten about that part. To her surprise she found herself kissing him back. As son as she realized this she stopped answering him. Draco stopped at is turn thinking that now he could kiss her whenever he wanted. To everyone Elena was now Mrs. Drao Malfoy or Elena Morena Malfoy. Only Elena friend, Anna, knew that Lena wasn't going to introduce herself like that. She will keep introducing herself as Elena Morena Eliteiv. The Malfoy family didn't know that. Well, not yet.

As they made their way out of the room and into the garden for the reception, Draco leaned toward Elena. "You are mine now." With that the reception started.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco and Elena stayed at the door to greet the guests. A lot of people were introduce to Elena. All of them being pureblood of course. To Elena's relief, the Rimatova finally made it to the reception. Without thinking Elena jumped in the arms of her best friend. Disapproving whispers were heard but one look from Draco made them stop. He looked at is wife with a severe look and waited to be introduce but Elena completely ignored him until Anna asked to be introduce.

"Draco I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Rimatova." she sighed. "Next to them is Brian, their son, and Anna, their daughter and my best friend." continue Elena.

"Pleasure to meet you all." he said and turned to Anna. "So you are the girl who always gets in trouble with Elena. I heard about your, hum let's say, adventures with Elena. I do hope that you are both done with those adventures for I won't tolerate anything like what you two used to do from Elena. No matter what, you are welcome here anytime you want as long as Elena and you behave properly."

Elena glared at her husband and then gave an I-told-you-so look at Anna.

"Oh! Lena you were so right! I don't envy you girl. You are stuck with him…" started Anna before being cut off by her brother.

"Anna! That's not a way to talk." said Brian with a smile. "Anyway, Draco I want to warn you that I consider Lena like my own sister. So be careful because I will know if you hurt her in anyway. If that happens I will make sure that you regret it deeply." He said with a menacing look.

Draco just looked at him. "Was it supposes to scare me?" he laughed. "You don't have to worry I will never hurt her. I'm part veela and she is my mate. You should know that veelas are not able to hurt their mate."

"I'm not talking about physical pain." replied Brian. "Anyway, congratulations."

"Thanks Brian you are the best!" said Elena before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

A look of jealously passed in Draco's eyes. He watched as his wife being so happy with them and hoped to be able to make her as happy as them. They continued to greet the guests until all of them had arrived. The dinner started and everything went peacefully. The time for the first dance came too fast in Elena's opinion. As she danced with Draco she started to realize that they were soon going to leave for their honeymoon. After the dance with Draco Elena spent the rest of the evening talking with Anna. Most of the guests were finding that behavior unladylike. In their mind, Elena should have stayed with her husband the whole evening. To them it was what a proper wife should have done. Of course they didn't know that Elena was against the pureblood etiquette. None of them even dare to think that for they knew that she was the niece of their Lord. So therefore they could not voice their opinion. When Draco tried to join his wife's and her best friend's conversation they immediately shut up and looked at him with a look that said that they wanted to be left alone. An hour later Draco had enough and told his wife that they were leaving. Elena looked at her friend in panic but knew that she didn't have any choice in that matter. Draco and Elena said goodbye to their guests an left for their honeymoon. They apparated at a hotel close to a beach in Italy. Once in their room Elena put as much distance between her and her husband as possible.

"Why are you that far away from me? I won't hurt you, you know." said an exasperated Draco.

"Yeah right!" replied Elena in a mocking voice.

Draco glared at her. "You know your behavior at the reception was far from being proper. You are lucky that they were too many people there. My parents were deeply annoyed by your behavior and just wanted to yell at you."

"Well nobody said anything. Your guests didn't seem to mind at all."

"Enough! We have other things to do tonight. We will talk about that some other time." With that he came closer to Elena.

"There is no need for you to mark me tonight. You could do it another time." said Elena in a hopeful voice.

"No. We agreed that I could not mark you before the wedding. Now that we are married I fully intend to mark you. You have no idea how hard it was for me to wait. You won't get out of it. Especially since we have to consume the wedding. I will mark you tonight and that is all." he smirked.

With that he grabbed her carefully and brought her to the bed. They woke up the next morning in the arms of each other. The mark on Elena's left wrist would let everyone knows that she was taken. To Draco, the mark meant that now a part of his veela blood was running into her veins. She will undergo some change that will make her even more attractive to the others men. She will also be more open to him for the veela blood in her would make her like him although it would not made her personality changed or made her obey him.

They spent the rest of the week together in Italy. They both found themselves enjoying each other company even if Draco though that Elena's behavior wasn't what it should have been. On their last day there, a small incident made Draco decided to leave earlier than planned.

* * *

Elena was sitting at a table while Draco went to get them some ice cream. A man approached her and sat at her table. They started to talk. When Draco came back and saw them the veela in him react. He though that there was something to it than what there was. He reacted quickly. 

"What exactly do you doing you are doing here with my wife?" he growled at the man.

"Nothing we were just talking. I had not any idea that she was taken" said the man in fear. "I was just leaving." The man left quickly.

Draco turned toward Elena. "What were you thinking? Going around and acting like you are single. I can't let you alone for five minutes. That's it. We are going home now. I won't have my wife acting like you have just done. It is not proper." he loudly said.

"Calm down Draco. We were just talking. He came to me." she rolled her eyes at him. "Plus I can and will talk to who I want and when I want. You don't have any control on me. You should know by now that I'm not your trophy wife. I never will. Live with it." she replied angrily.

"We are still leaving now. At least at the manor you will be watched. I think I will set mother and Tylla on you. They will make sure that you respected the rules. Come now. We are going home."

When he saw that she would not followed him. He took her arm and side apparated them to the manor where Elena knew that a lot of things will be expected of her.

_AN: Don't hesitate to review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: I will ... At least for a while but you never know what can happen... I'm almost done writting everything but there is still a couple of chapters left. Thank for your reviwes!_

* * *

"I can apparate on my own you know." said an angry Elena.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know but if you want to do things by yourself than do it as soon as I ask you to. I don't have to wait for you to be ready to do it." replied her husband as they made their way around the manor.

"I'm not your property. I will do what I want when I want. So get those silly ideas out of your head. I don't know how you have been educated but I will let you know that not all women like to be treated as a possession. I certainly don't want to be treated like that." said Elena in fury.

"AH! But I don't want to treat you like that. I just want you to act like a woman of your status should. That's all." he tried to calm her down. "You know your uncle is well known here and we all know how set he is about those rules. Everyone expects you to act like your uncle wants you to. I expect you to act that way too. I mean we, the Malfoy, are quite known too. You have to act as a Malfoy should. I know you are not happy about it but try to respect that okay and I will make it up to you tonight." he said with a mall smile.

She blushed. "You can try to bribe me as much as you want but it won't work. I will act like I want."

"We will see about that." he muttered.

Voices were heard. It seemed that Draco's parents had a guest. They entered the room.

"Hello mother, father, Tom" greeted Draco when he saw his parents with the Dark Lord.

"Draco darling you and Elena are back early. I thought that you were only coming back tonight." said his mother.

"We decided to come back earlier." answered Draco.

"No. You decided to come back earlier. You didn't even ask my opinion." corrected Elena.

"Well if you weren't flirting with that guy I would not have forced you to come back so soon."

"Elena Morena Malfoy!" said Lord Voldemort in an angry voice.

"Elena!" also said Draco's parents while giving her a displeased look.

Elena sighed. "We weren't flirting. We were just talking. You jumped to conclusions as soon as you saw me talked to someone who isn't you Draco."

"Elena that's enough." said Voldemort. "You are married to Draco and I expect you to act as a married woman should. That means that you have to talk to him, care about him and do as he asks you to do. That definitively doesn't include going around talking to other men. Am I clear?" asked her uncle.

"Yes" lied Elena. She would not do any of those things unless she wanted to or unless she meant them.

Everyone looked at her severely until Narcissa break the silence. "So how was your honeymoon? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes. It was nice. We had a good time." smiled Draco at his mother.

"Well if we don't count the first night everything was ok." innocently said Elena.

Draco choked on his breath and four pairs of eyes turned to look at her with a disbelieving look on their faces.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Draco in a cold voice.

"Exactly what it means." answered Elena with a smile.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other with a knowing look while Voldemort just smile.

"I see that you have started to tease him Elena. I will take that as a good sign." said Voldemort with amusement apparent in his voice.

"Who said I was teasing him?" seriously said Elena.

Not a sound was heard after that. A few minutes later Elena started to laugh. Everyone but Draco followed her.

"You will pay for that Lena. I will make sure of it." grumbled Draco.

"And what exactly will you do?" asked Elena mockingly.

"You will see." he smirked and started tickling her. However he stopped after a minute another plan already forming in his head.

"Well" said Narcissa before being interrupted by her husband.

"When are you going to give us a grandchild?" asked Lucius

Draco looked at his dad with a knowing look. He knew that the Dark Lord wanted them to have a child soon in order to at least have another descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

"Never, if I have a say in it." replied Elena thinking that she was too young to have a child.

"You don't!" said Draco. "Plus we will have at least one. Hopefully more for I want a kind of big family."

"No!"

"Elena." said Voldemort while giving her a dark look.

They kept on looking at each other for a while having a silent conversation. During that time Elena came up with a plan. She knew that Draco will do everything he could to get her pregnant but she could always be one step ahead of him. She would just have to make sure that she is taking the contraceptive potion secretly. They would not suspect her to take it. That would show them to decide things about her without her consent.

"Anyway, we have been invite to the Parkinson's ball next week. It will be your first appearance at a ball in England and your first official event as Draco's wife. You will love it you will see." said Narcissa to Elena.

Elena was listening. She was still thinking about that child thing when Draco interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, let's go work on that child now Lena." whispered Draco in her ear. "After all if you didn't like our wedding night then I have to make it up to you. And I still have to make you pay for that comment earlier. So let's go." With that he grabbed her arm and took her to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN: _

_Just a little warning: there is a huge jump in time._

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Here's thenext chapter. I made it longer than usual! I hope you will like it!_

_**Amadea**: Thanks. I will try to correct that. There is a couple of things that I didn't know so thanks again!_

* * *

A whole year passed since Elena's marriage to Draco. In that year Elena continued to fight about the etiquette's rules. Now every pureblood knew that even though she was the niece of the Dark Lord, she didn't agree with him on the role of a woman. Draco tried to make her realized that it was that way but she would not have any of it. For the whole year Elena followed her plan. She took the contraceptive potion. She knew that she would have to stop taking it for Draco, his parents and her uncle will one day started to ask questions and will realize what she was doing and made her stopped it. She definitively didn't want them to find out for she knew it would not be pretty. One day while Elena went shopping with her friend Anna, a Death Eaters' meeting was held at the Malfoy manor. 

"Draco. I have not heard anything about a pregnancy yet. Is my niece finally pregnant?" asked the Dark Lord.

"No my Lord. She isn't." replied Draco.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get her pregnant." hissed Lord Voldemort.

"I'm trying my Lord. But it seems that it isn't working." answered Draco.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough." replied the Dark Lord. "You know that I expect you two to at least have an heir. I want Salazar Slytherin bloodline to continue and I always get what I want."

"My Lord" asked a Death Eater. "We all are aware that your niece isn't agreeing with our beliefs. Maybe she is doing something to prevent a pregnancy."

"You dare to think that low of my wife? She would never do anything like that." growled Draco.

"Actually Draco, it isn't that stupid. You do remember the conversation we had with her a year ago?" said Lord Voldemort. At Draco's nod he continued. "She said that she didn't want children and after you told her that she would not have the choice she didn't reply. She just sat there thinking. You know as well as I do that it isn't normal. Normally she would have protest. So it is possible that she found a way around a pregnancy. I suggest that you check if she is taking a contraceptive potion Draco. Just in case. Oh and if she is then let me know. I will deal with her myself then."

"Of course, my Lord. I will do as you asked." replied Draco.

"Good. Now let's get into our plan to eliminate Potter." said the Dark Lord.

When Elena came back that night Draco and his parents were waiting for her. She found that strange for usually only Draco would wait until she came back. They all sat together and started to talk. As Narcissa talked to her Elena realized that Draco cast a spell n her direction. When she saw him looking at her in a pleased way she knew that she was out of trouble. What she wanted to know now was what he so badly needed to know that he had his parents playing diversion.

"What was that Draco?" she asked.

"Hum. What are you talking about" he answered.

"I saw you casting a spell toward me. What spell was it? What did you need to know? And why didn't you simply asked me?" she replied angrily.

"Oh! Nothing important. Don't worry about that." he said while glancing at his parents.

"I don't believe you. Don't force me to take the information from your head. You know that I'm powerful and I can very well do that."

"Elena, dear, calm down. There is no need to get mad." calmly said Lucius.

Elena simply looked at him. So everyone knew what Draco had check but her. Well she would find out anyway. That night wile Draco was sleeping, Elena silently got out of bed. She went were where Draco kept his wand at night and took it before making her way to the bathroom. There she used a spell that made the wand redo the last spell he did with it. That's how she found out that Draco used a spell to know if she was taking any contraceptive potion. She gasped. So they thought about it at last. Well she was lucky that she stopped taking it a few days ago. She now had a perfect excuse to get mad at him. She went back to their bedroom and woke him up with a yell.

"How dare you?" she yelled at a sleeping Draco.

Draco woke up instantly. "What's wrong?" he asked confusedly.

"What's wrong? That's all you have to say? How dare you think that of me? How dare you think that I would take a contraceptive potion? You are supposed to trust me. I'm your mate. You aren't supposed to go around and check things like that. I can't believe it." she continued to yell.

"Lena, love, calm down. I just wanted to be sure. Relax. Come back to bed." replied a sleepy Draco.

"No. I refuse to get into bed with you. Get out. I don't want to see you now. Go sleep somewhere else." she said angrily.

"No Elena. It is my house and my room and I said that I want you in bed now. You listen to me." coldly said Draco.

Elena smirked before stupefying him and throwing him outside the room. Of course Draco made her pay for that the next day but it was worth it. Half a year passed. Elena was starting to feel sick. She was always tired. She would not admit it to anyone. The last thing she wanted was to have to stay home. She had a lot of plans already and could not afford to be sick. One day, she went to see a doctor in order to find out what was wrong. He did a few tests and they had the results immediately. What the doctor told her made her stare at him in horror. No. It could not be that. It has to be wrong. How on earth was she supposed to tell that to everyone?

Elena came back later than planned at the manor. It wasn't a surprise to see Draco waiting for her.

"You are late." he said reproachfully. "Where were you?"

"Oh! Hello to you too!" she said sarcastically.

"You were supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago. You know how I hate it when you do that. Where did you go?" he asked again.

Elena rolled her eyes. "I went to Diagon Alley."

"What for? Did you need anything?" he questioned her.

"Not really. I wanted to look at some things. Nothing important." replied Elena.

"So you didn't find anything. Well I could always take you to Paris to go shopping if you want since you don't seem to be finding anything here." he proposed.

"That would be great Draco. Anyway are we going or not?"

"Yes let's go." said Draco.

A whole month passed. During that month Elena hided from everyone what the doctor had told her. She didn't want them to know nor knew how to tell everyone. Unfortunately she continued to be sick making Draco worried and checked on her often. Every time he questioned her about it she simply said that it was nothing and that it will pass. Draco still had some pressure from Lord Voldemort to get Elena pregnant. One day, while Draco and Lucius were at work, Narcissa received some of her friends at the manor. She of course forced Elena to be there as well. The women were all sitting in the living room while some house elves were serving them some tea.

"Did you know that my son started to date a foreign girl?" said Mrs. Zabini, the mother of Draco's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

"Really? It was about time he got interested in someone. Who is the girl maybe some of us know her?" asked Narcissa in a curious voice.

"I only know her first name and the country she is living in. Don't worry I know that her family is one of the most important pureblood family in their country. Her name is Anna and she is living in Bulgaria." answered Mrs. Zabini.

Elena who had been daydreaming snapped out of it. "Anna? Could it be Anna Rimatova?" said Elena with a smile.

"Why yes I do believe that is the right name. Do you by any chance know her?" asked Mrs. Zabini.

"Indeed I do. Anna is my best friend. We used to go to school together. I do hope that it will work between Blaise and her. I would be quite happy to have her here in England." answered Elena praying for them to get married soon.

"See. I told you that our meetings were quite instructive." said Narcissa while rolling her eyes. "And you wanted to go to Diagon Alley instead!"

"So Elena we don't get to see you often. I'm wondering when we will hear about a pregnancy. Are you and Draco working on that?" asked one of the women.

Elena choked and blushed. "I don't think that is an appropriate subject."

"Why? Of course it is. I am wondering about that myself. I want to be a grandmother soon. So answer the question Elena." ordered Narcissa quite content that this subject had been brought by someone.

Before she had the chance to answer a house elf appeared in front of Narcissa.

"Mistress there is something wrong in the kitchen and we were wandering if you could come and solve it." asked the elf.

Elena got up suddenly. "I will go Narcissa. Don't worry about it." said Elena rapidly.

"You are still answering the question when you come back Elena." smirked Narcissa and the other women laughed.

Elena left the living room. She started to feel dizzy. She never reached the kitchen.

The women in the living room heard a huge THUMP. They stopped talking. Soon they heard some house elves screamed.

"Mistress, Mistress. You have to come. It is young mistress Elena. There is something wrong with her." said a breathless house elf to Narcissa.

Meanwhile Draco and his father were at the ministry. They were in an important meeting with the minister of Magic and some of his counselors.

"Draco I want to know when I will have the opportunity to meet your wife. I mean you have been married for a year and a half and I have not met her yet." said the minister.

"Well minister I will present her to you as soon as I can." replied Draco.

"You are coming to the Cup of Quidditch this weekend right?" At Draco's nod he continued. "Since you and Lucius are staying with me in the loge you could always bring her with you. I would meet her there."

"I don't know if she likes Quidditch minister. I know that my wife hate it." said Lucius. "She will probably want to stay with Narcissa."

"Well just bring Narcissa too. I really want to meet your wife Draco. I have heard that she is quite interesting." replied the minister insistently.

"I will see what I can do but if she doesn't want to come than I won't force her to." said Draco.

"Fair enough. Now let's go on with our meeting."

Minutes passed. Suddenly a large black owl flew inside and landed near to Draco. It tended it's leg to him. Draco read the message.

"It's Elena. Something's wrong with her. I need to go minister." said a worried Draco.

"Of course. You and Lucius can go. I'm sure you are worried about your daughter-in-law Lucius. We will continue that meeting another day. Go on then. I do hope that she is ok thought." said the minister.

Draco and Lucius Malfoy left the ministry in a hurry leaving the letter on the meeting table. The minister and his counselors leaned over it and read it.

"_Draco,_

_You need to come home now. There is something wrong with Elena. The house elves found her on the floor. She fainted. Tell Lucius._

_Hurry up,_

_Narcissa Malfoy."_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN:_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Thanks! I want to let you know that I have finished writting the story. There is 18 chapters! So there isn't a lot left! I will try to post one chapter a day._

* * *

Draco and Lucius apparated home. They found Narcissa waiting for them in the living room. 

"What happened? Where is she?" asked a panicked Draco.

"Draco calm down. She is in her room now. I actually am waiting for the doctor to arrive." answered Narcissa.

"Is she awake?" asked Lucius. At Narcissa nod he continued. "I'm sure that she will be fine Draco. It is probably nothing dangerous for her life."

"I hope so. I think I will go see her now." said Draco.

At the same time he said that the doctor appeared out of the chimney. He looked around and greeted the Malfoy.

"So" he said. "Where is the young Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Upstairs in our room." answered Draco.

"Ok I will go to see her soon. I just want to know what happened exactly."

"Well she fainted." answered Narcissa.

"Hum… Was there blood beside her or something strange?" asked the doctor.

"No there was nothing." said Narcissa.

"Why did you ask that? That is a strange question." asked Draco curiously.

"Well I'm just trying to see if the baby could have been hurt or something."

"Baby? What Baby?" questioned a lost looking Draco.

"Well the one she is carrying. You do know that she is three months pregnant right? I mean she visited us last month and we found out that she was indeed pregnant." answered the doctor while looking at him with a strange expression. "Anyway I will go to see her now." With that he left the living room and the three confused Malfoy.

The doctor made his way to Draco's and Elena's room with the help of a house elf. He entered the room and found Elena sitting in her bed. He greeted her and started to question her.

"How are you feeling Elena?" he asked while looking at the young woman.

"I'm tired that's all. They are panicking for nothing. I'm fine, really." she answered him rapidly.

"I have been told that you fainted. That is not what I call feeling well." Elena looked down. "Do you have any pain?" asked the doctor.

"No. I'm not in pain nor do I remember being in pain when I fainted." answered Elena tiredly.

"Hum hum. Have you followed the list I gave you last month?"

"Well … actually… I don't agree with most of it. I lost it anyway." she said hesitantly.

"I see. Well I will just make a small check up. That way I will be able to see what went wrong earlier." explained the doctor.

"OK" said Elena.

The doctor made a small gesture with his wand. Elena was suddenly enveloped in a yellow light. She stayed that way for a couple of minutes. When the light faded away a small roll appeared in the doctor's hands. He studied it for a while before looking at Elena again.

"When is the last time you ate?" he asked curiously.

"Eh… I think that it was last night, at dinner." hesitantly answered Elena. She knew that he would not be happy.

The doctor looked at her severely. "You haven't eaten anything since last night? Are you crazy? You are supposed to eat for two. You have to eat at every meal and between the meals if you are hungry. I already explained you that."

"Yes but I wasn't hungry so I didn't see why I should have eaten." she sighed.

"That is not an excuse. Elena do your husband and his family know about the baby?"

"Why do you ask that?" she questioned.

"Well when I got here I started to ask some questions and they looked surprised when I mentioned the baby." explained the doctor.

Elena's eyes opened wide. "I… I… I didn't have the time to let them know."

"You are telling me that you didn't find any time to tell them in a whole month?" he said sarcastically. "No wonder they were shocked! Anyway you can get up as soon as you have eaten that" he said while magically making something. "It's a small cake that will give you all the energy you need until dinner. Eat it and after that you are allowed to get up. Bye Elena. I expect you to come and see me for a check up next month." said the doctor right before he left the room.

Meanwhile the Malfoy were talking about what they had just learned.

"So, she is pregnant. I'm finally going to be a father. The Dark Lord will be pleased." said an excited Draco.

"Yes he will." added Lucius.

"Finally! I'm a grandmother. I can't wait to let all my friends know. We have to throw a party Lucius." said Narcissa.

"If you want. I can't believe that she had known it for a month and hadn't told us." angrily said Lucius.

"I agree father, I will have a serious talk with her as soon as the doctor leaves. She will not get out of it easily this time." replied Draco darkly.

The door opened and the doctor entered again. "Good news! The baby is fine and so is the young Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good."

"The reason she fainted is quite important. She had not eaten since last night and we are in the middle of the afternoon. Her body missed some important energy. I mean now that there is a baby in her, she can't afford to stop eating some meals. What happened is that her body gave all the energy she had left to the baby in order to protect it. That is why she fainted. She didn't have any energy left for her. I gave her something that will act as an energy booster until dinner. Young Mr. Malfoy you have to make sure that she eats as she should. Here is a list of thing that she needs to do or that she needs to stop doing until she gave birth. I will leave now. Oh and I expect to see her next month in order to make sure that the pregnancy is going well. Good afternoon." said the doctor.

He left after that.

"So she didn't eat. That is bad. Really bad." said Narcissa frowning.

"I think we should all have a talk with her." added Lucius. "You are not the only one mad at her or concern Draco."

They heard a door opening and Elena entered the room slowly.

"Elena." coldly said Draco in a voice that only meant that she was in trouble.


	13. Chapter 13

"Yes?" replied hesitantly Elena while looking at the floor.

"Why don't you come in and sit down for a while? I do believe that we need to talk." coldly said Draco while looking intently at her.

Elena did as she was told. _(For once)_ She thought that maybe this time it would be better for her to do exactly what he asked. She knew that she was in trouble. Firstly she hided the pregnancy and then she didn't eat as she should have. She knew that Draco would be mad but she never thought that his parents would be as mad as their son. They stood there glaring at her. Elena sat down on the couch and waited for Draco to start to lecture her.

"I heard from the doctor that you are pregnant. Is it true?" he asked with a loud voice.

"Yes it is Draco." she mumbled while looking down.

"Look at me when I am talking to you. Is it true?" he roared. Elena looked at him in the eyes and answered with the same response. "How far along are you Elena?"

"You know it Draco. I know that the doctor told you." At his dark look she sighed. "I'm three months along."

"And when exactly did you find out that you were pregnant?" asked her husband.

"Last month."

"You have hided hat information from me for a whole month then. How could you? You knew that I wanted you to be pregnant. Why? Why have you hidden it from me Elena?" questioned Draco coldly.

"I … I didn't know how to tell you. Plus I am not ready for a child. I wanted some time to myself in order to get used to the idea." she whispered.

"That's a lousy excuse and you know it Elena." replied Draco. She sighed. She knew that he was right but she would not tell him that for she would never hear the end of it.

"Are you happy about it? asked Elena in a small voice.

"No." he answered. When he saw her eyed getting wet he explained further. "Don't get me wrong. I mean that I'm not happy about what you did. I'm more than happy about the fact that you are pregnant Elena. You don't even have to worry about that."

"OK then. So you aren't mad anymore right?" she asked hopefully. Draco just looked at her. She looked down again. He was still mad.

"Why didn't you tell me?" questioned Narcissa in a somewhat small voice.

"I don't know." answered Elena.

"If you had then you surely would not have fainted this afternoon. I would have made sure that you followed the doctor's orders. You should have eaten. It is not right for you to go and stop eating like that. What were you thinking dear?" asked Narcissa.

Elena rolled her eyes. Another lecture from Narcissa. "I wasn't hungry. If I was then I would have eaten." replied Elena as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Just as Narcissa was going to answer Elena Draco beat her to it. "Well that was the first and last time you did that Elena. I won't tolerate a wife that does not eat properly. If I have to wake you up every morning at the same time than I do than I will. That way I would make sure that you eat." he said with determination.

"That won't be necessary Draco. I learned my lesson. I do not want to faint again so don't worry about that." replied Elena.

Draco nodded. "Perfect."

"Draco I do hope that you won't let her get out of it easily. What she did was unacceptable. Don't forget to let her uncle knows." said Lucius.

"Don't worry about that father. I'm not done with her yet." answered Draco. "Let's talk about your punishment Elena."

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean by punishment? I didn't do anything wrong Draco."

He ignored her. "I already have given a copy of the list the doctor gave me to our house elves. They will know what you can do and what you can't. They will let us know if you don't follow the list Elena."

Elena rolled her eyes. "That is stupid Draco. I know perfectly well what I can do and what I cannot do while being pregnant."

"I don't think so miss. You did faint this afternoon." he said with finality. "You aren't allowed to see you friend Anna for a whole month." he smirked.

"What? You cannot do that. That is just cruel. You can't dictate who I can see and who I cannot see." she yelled at her husband.

"I can and I will. Our house elf Tylla is on strict orders about what she can allow you to do or not. I even gave her the permission to use magic against you if you aren't following the doctor's rules or my rules." Elena just looked at him with a wide opened mouth. "Oh and you aren't allowed to be alone anymore. If someone is at the manor then you can stay here. If not then you have to follow one of us. I will give you an example. If mother decides to go shopping and no one else is here then you have to go with her. Anyway from now on and until I say otherwise you aren't allowed out of the manor unless one of us is with you. By us I mean father, mother or I. No one else. And I better not heard that you disobey me Elena. You won't like it then. That is a promise." said Draco seriously.

Elena's life had just taken a drastic turn. What will she do now? At least there was a positive side.

"Well that mean that I don't have to go to those stupid parties that your friends are throwing all the time." she Elena happy about it.

"You won't get out of it dear. You will have to come with us if we are going. Anyway if we have any important public appearance to make then you would be there with us." added Lucius with a smile.

"That reminds me something. Elena I do hope that you like Quidditch for we are going to the world cup this week-end and you are coming with us. The minister wants to meet you and I want you to socialize more."

"Really? That's great! I like Quidditch so much. A lot of my friends are playing this week-end!"

"Good. I expect you to act as a proper wife should. Don't forget that I'm still mad at you Elena. I could always forbid you to see Anna for more than a month." said Draco.

Elena sat there thinking. He said that she could not **SEE **Anna. Well as far as she knew, there are some ways about that. She didn't need to **SEE** her to actually be in her company. Hum…


	14. Chapter 14

_AN:_

_**Destiny**: Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it._

* * *

"Lena, love, it is time to wake up." gently said Draco Malfoy to his wife.

Elena moved but didn't open her eyes. "No, five more minutes."

"We have no time for that. We are leaving in less than an hour for the World cup of Quidditch. Get up now." replied Draco.

As soon as Elena heard that she got up. She didn't get up because he asked her to but because she is a big Quidditch fan. In less than five minutes she was clothed and ready to head downstairs. Draco took her to the kitchen. After all she needed to eat well now that she is pregnant with his child. They met with Draco's parents.

"So who do you think will win the cup this year?" asked Lucius to his son.

"Bulgaria, of course." said Elena right when Draco was opening his mouth to answer. The men looked at her with a strange look. "What? They are the best team. Well maybe not but they sure are better the England team. Plus Victor Krum will probably catch the snitch anyway so they will win."

"No they won't. England will win. Since when are you interested in Quidditch?" asked Draco.

"I always have been interested in that. You just didn't know." said Elena rolling her eyes. "Plus I know half of the team so it makes everything even more interesting."

"How come you know half of the team?" asked Lucius surprised.

"Well you know I went to a boarding school only for girls right? Well if you continue down the road then you arrive at another school. A boarding school for boys only. Since half of the team used to go there…"

"Let me guess. You used meet in secret with some of those boys when you were at school." replied Draco in a not pleased voice.

"Yeah, something like that. We became really good friends. I have not seen them for such a long time. I do hope we will be able to go and meet them. That will be nice." said a hopeful Elena.

"We will see" was the only answer she received before leaving for the World cup.

They arrived at the minister's lodge a long time before the match. Even the minister wasn't there yet. Elena received the permission to go around and talked to people in order for her to socialize more. A lot of the men present were looking at her, all wanting to meet her. So of course she didn't go unnoticed by the three aurors that were standing in a corner greeting almost everyone that happened to pass by them. So when she got close to them they introduce themselves.

"Hi! It is the first time I see you around. Are you knew here?" asked a men with a strange scar on his forehead.

"Hum yeah! I moved in when I got married a year and a half ago. Why?" answered Elena while giving him a suspicious look.

"Oh! It's just that I know almost everyone in England and I was wondering who you were. That's all." answered the man.

"Oh well then I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Elena Eliteiv. Pleasure to meet you Mr.?" said Elena wanting to at least know the name of the man.

"Potter. I'm Harry Potter. The pleasure is mine" he answered. "Those two are my best friends and coworkers." he added pointing to another man and a woman beside him.

The man started first. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"I am Hermione Granger." said the woman as soon as the red haired man had introduced himself. "Eliteiv. Hum that's not an English name. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Bulgaria actually." smiled Elena.

"Really? That's nice. What school did you go to?" asked the girl named Hermione.

Meanwhile Draco, Lucius and Narcissa were talking to the minister who had finally arrived.

"Ah! Narcissa. I'm glad that you came. I have not seen you in a while now. So Draco where is your wife? I can't wait to meet her." said the minister.

"She is around talking to some people. You know how women are minister. Always gossiping about something." At his mother dark look he continued. "I will go get her now. I won't be long."

With that he went in search of he wife. He took a double look when he saw her talking to Potter, Weasley and Granger. Great! Just what he wanted. He made is way toward them.

"You said you were married. So who is the lucky guy? Maybe we know him" asked Hermione Granger.

Right as she was about to answer Elena felt two arms resting on her waist.

"I see that you have met my wife Potter." said Draco coldly.

They gasped. "You're … You're his wife?" asked Ron not believing it.

"Yes I am. I take it that you know each others then." replied Elena.

"We went to school together Lena. Now come the minister wants to meet you." said Draco wanting her to be away from the trio.

"I am talking now Draco. I'm sure the minister can wait a few minutes." she answered in a cold voice. The trio started to laugh.

"Tell me that you were forced into that marriage. No proper woman would have married him." said Harry Potter.

"Well, kind of. He is part veela and I am his mate. So … Plus my uncle wanted me to marry him so no matter what I would have been forced to marry him. But he isn't hat bad. Well most if the time that is." explained Elena. When she saw Draco's look she knew that she had to go now. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go. Bye!"

"Bye." they said. In their minds Elena was another Death Eater to watch. They didn't know that she wasn't aware of all that.

Draco dragged her away from them. "I don't want you to talk to them anymore. They are bad news Lena. I am serious."

"AH! Draco. Finally back. I take it that this is the young Mrs. Malfoy then?" asked the minister.

"Yes she is. Minister that is my wife, Elena. Lena, that is the minister of England." said Draco.

"Pleasure to meet you." said Elena.

"The pleasure is mine. So how are you feeling? I was there when Draco received that owl saying that you fainted Friday." asked politely the minister.

"I am alright. It was nothing."

"It wasn't nothing Elena. A pregnancy isn't nothing dear." said Lucius. "We found out Friday that Narcissa and I are going to be grandparent, minister."

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations Draco and Elena. You must be so happy." said the minister.

As Elena was about to replied Draco beat her to it. "Yes we are minister." he said smiling.

As the minister of England was going to talk again a voice was heard.

"Elena Morena Eliteiv!"


	15. Chapter 15

_AN:_

_**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: Thanks. Now, I think that 1 chapter a day is fast enough. I can't put everything at the same time. You will have to wait. lol!_

* * *

They all turned around and saw an old man with a surprised look on his face. Elena instantly smiled and went to him.

"I have not seen you in so long dear." said the old man with a smile on his face.

"Minister it is a pleasure to see you again." said Elena happily.

"I didn't know that your wife knew the minister of Bulgaria Draco." said the minister of England.

"Well she is from Bulgaria." replied Draco.

They made their way to Elena and the minister of Bulgaria.

"So this is where you disappeared to. I should have expected you to Elena Eliteiv." said the minister of Bulgaria.

"It is Elena Malfoy now, minister." said Draco while giving a look at Elena that clearly said that he thought that she should have corrected him.

"Oh! Really? You married into the Malfoy family? I didn't know that. You know I always thought that you would end up with Victor Krum. You have been a couple for so many years. Well I guess things change." said the Bulgarian minister.

Draco, Lucius and Narcissa gave a look to Elena. They would talk about that later.

"Yes they do." replied Elena.

"So that is why you resigned from the duelist team right?" added the minister. At Elena's nod he continued. "Well dear minister of England you are lucky. Elena is one of the most powerful witches I have ever seen."

"Really?" asked the minister of England with curiosity.

"Yeah. While trying out for the duelist team she had been able to ward off the Cruciatus curse." At that a lot of people gasped. As far as they knew nobody could do such a thing. "If you excuse me I have to go." The minister of Bulgaria left after that.

In the back of the lodge Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood there in awe. They didn't know what to think of that. In their minds it made Elena looked like a threat.

"That is probably the reason why Malfoy married her. Voldemort must have wanted her in his side." said Ron to the others.

"I don't know Ron. She didn't even look like she knew who Harry was. It is like she isn't even aware that a war is going on. She surely would not have come to us otherwise. And the look Malfoy gave her when he came to look for her is making me think that she isn't a Death Eater." said Hermione tentatively.

"I guess we should just wait and see. But I still think that we should keep an eye on her no matter what." responded Harry.

"She did what? Did you really ward it off?" asked the minister of England. "Wow!" he continued after Elena's nod. "I didn't know such a thing was possible. Even Harry Potter isn't able to do it. Do you think that you could show it to my aurors? That would certainly help us to fight the Dark Lord."

"I don't even know how I did it. I'm sorry minister." lied Elena. "I don't understand. Who is that Dark Lord and why are you fighting him?" asked Elena lost.

"You don't know? You have not been made aware of the war going on? Lucius, Draco I would have thought that you would have explained it to her. I mean she have to know in order for her to be careful when she is going out alone." said the minister of England.

"The last thing I want is for her to worry, minister. That is why I have not said anything about it to her. And I don't think that now with her pregnancy it is wise to do so." replied Draco without looking at Elena. "But I do agree that she must be careful when she is going out alone."

"You are right Draco. I don't want to scare her but she should at least know about it a little. You see dear the Dark Lord is a man who wants to clean the bloodline. In other words he wants only the pureblood witches and wizards to be alive. He kills muggles and muggleborns and those who resist him or refuse to join his followers." explained the minister.

"But that is just a stupid way of thinking!" said Elena.

"Elena! Don't say such a thing. You never know who might hear it. It could be report to the Dark Lord and then you could be in trouble." said Draco to his wife quietly playing the minister's game. After all he didn't want the minister to suspect the Malfoy family.

"Exactly! Anyway let's not discuss that anymore. The match is about to begin." replied the minister.

"Elena, love, come. We are going to sit now. It is not good for you to be standing up that much. Remember what the doctor said."

They all sat down. After the match, which of course Bulgaria won, they made there way to a room where both teams were. Elena escaped Draco and made her way around the players searching for the Bulgarian team. She didn't found them but Victor found her.

"Elena! I didn't know you were here!" said an exhausted Victor Krum.

"Victor! We have not seen each other for a while now." replied Elena while kissing him on both cheeks.

"Yeah I miss you. So what's happening to you now?" asked Victor.

"Well I got married." she said calmly.

"Really? You know I always thought that we will end up together. Guess I was wrong." he said in a sad voice.

"Things change Victor. Anyway I hoped that too you know!" replied sadly Elena.

"You aren't happy then? Do you want me to have a talk with your husband then?"

Elena laughed. "It is not that. I love him. It is just that he pisses me off all the time. It seems that he is one of those purebloods who expect their wife to be obeying and acting always in a proper way!"

"I see. I know how much you hate those kinds of people. It must be so fun to see you doing exactly the contrary of what he expects." laughed Victor remembering how much trouble she got in at her school because of that.

"Yeah! I do plan to continue that."

"That's the girl I know and love." replied Victor while kissing her on the forehead.

"Excuse me but that _girl_ happens to be MY WIFE." said a cold voice. Two arms wrapped themselves around Elena's waist.

"Draco! Calm down!" said Elena while rolling her eyes. "We were just talking."

Draco glared at her. "We are going home now. You need to rest. I don't want you to exhaust yourself. Think about the baby love." he said in a loud voice while glaring at Victor Krum.

"You didn't tell me about the baby Lena. Anyway I guess I should tell you goodbye then." said Victor.

"Bye!" replied Elena.

"Don't forget to owl me Lena!" said Victor.

"Not if I can help it." muttered Draco. Elena turned to look at him. "Let's go."

"No. I want you to apologize to him for your behavior Draco. Stop being so jealous." said Elena angrily.

"I won't. Now come." She didn't move. She stayed there waiting well aware that people were starting to look at them. Draco sighed and made his way toward Krum. When he came back Elena smiled at him and said that they could now leave. Draco knew that a lot of people were finding that funny. He surely wasn't and he was going to let her know that.


	16. Chapter 16

AN:

**ComplicatedDarknesS0103: **Maybe I should update once a week instead of once a day. What do you think? lol(2 chapters to go!)

* * *

Once back at the manor Draco let Elena knows about his frustration.

"What on Earth was that? You cannot go around demanding that I apologize to someone who was hitting on my wife. I had every right to go and be unpleasant toward him. People were laughing at me and that is something I don't usually like. This is the second time that I find you flirting with another guy. You have to stop doing that Lena." yelled an angry Draco Malfoy.

Elena just rolled her eyes. "Calm down. You were rude that is why I asked you to apologize. He is my friend. You have to treat him well. And I certainly wasn't flirting with him. We were just talking. Stop being so … so protective of me. It is making me mad." said a calm Elena.

"You weren't flirting with him? How do you explain the fact that he kissed you then? asked an angry Draco.

"Yes he kissed. ON THE FOREHEAD! Still it is not as if I have never kiss him either. We used to be a couple you know. And let me tell you he is a far better kisser than you." said Elena.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "I dare you to repeat that again." he said dangerously.

"I said that he was a better…" she started but was interrupted by some voices coming closer to them.

The door opened to reveal Draco's parents and Elena's uncle. They walked in and after one look at Draco's angry expression they turned to Elena expecting her to answer their unasked question.

"Don't look at me like that. He is the one with a problem here. I mean I can't even talk to someone without him going ballistic about it and thinking I am flirting with that person when there is nothing going on." said Elena in an exasperated voice.

"You told me yourself that you and him used to date. Hell you even compared our kissing skills. So don't expect me to not be angry." coldly said her husband.

"Well live with it Elena. It is the veela part in him that is reacting as such. The veela in him must have felt threaten by that guy." said her uncle. "Although I can't be sure if you were flirting or not because from what Tylla said you had your share of boyfriends back in Bulgaria." said Voldemort in a displeased voice.

"You can't count on Tylla. Anyway what are you doing here uncle Tom?" asked a smiling Elena.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Every time I come to visit you Lena it seems that Draco is mad at you for something. Try to act as you should and I'm sure that next time I come he won't be mad. Actually I heard that you fainted on Friday and I was hoping that you would tell me what happened."

"To make it short I didn't eat anything on Friday and I fainted because I'm pregnant and my body gave all the energy I had left to my baby." said Elena in one breath.

"Stupid girl. I won't make any comments about you not eating. I'm sure that Draco and his parents already talked to you about that." he said while giving her a cold look. "I have to say that I'm please that you are pregnant. It was about time. Congratulations." he smiled at her.

The Malfoy looked at her insistently. "I do believe that you have not tell everything yet Elena. Why don't you let your uncle know about what your doctor told us?" asked a smirking Lucius.

Elena glared at him. He knew that her uncle would get mad if he found out about her hiding it from everyone. When she didn't answer Lucius decided to do it in her place.

"Your niece is three months along." said Lucius

"Three months? How come wasn't I told that before?" asked the Dark Lord with surprised.

"That is because we found out Friday that she was pregnant. The doctor told us." continued Draco. "She hided her pregnancy from us for a whole month."

"I see. Elena what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked his niece coldly.

"Nothing. We already went through that uncle Tom." she replied.

"I don't doubt it. I suppose you already punished her for that Draco?"

"Yes. Don't worry about that. I am sure that she will remember it for a long time. But for your information, she is still serving her punishment." answered Draco with a smile.

"Good."

The next day arrived and Draco and Lucius left for work. Early in the morning Elena sent an owl to her best friend Anna saying that she had found a way around Draco's punishment and asking her to come to the manor in the afternoon. Elena knew that she will have to be careful. Her mother-in-law knew about her punishment and Elena's house elf too. Anna came in the middle of the afternoon only to find Elena waiting for her in her room with a scarf covering her eyes. Anna started to laugh.

"What? He said that I wasn't allowed to SEE you for a month. Well I'm not seeing you." innocently said Elena.

"So tell me why he gave you that punishment." asked Anna still laughing. Elena told her everything. "I see. Well he surely didn't know that you would try to find a way around it. That's my best friend. You know for a while I actually though that you had abandoned your fighting."

"Never. Anyway I heard something about you and a certain Blaise Zabini. Care to explain me what is happening?" asked Elena.

Anna explained to her everything. "Really? How is your brother reacting?" asked Elena.

"Not well. He told Blaise that he would not mind making him suffer if Blaise ever do something to me." answered Anna.

"He must have been shocked. I wish I could have seen that. So if you end up marrying him then not only we would be living in the same country again but we will also have the opportunity to make them both crazy." laughed Elena.

"You really like to get in trouble Elena don't you?" said Draco's cold voice.


	17. Chapter 17

AN:

**ComlpicatedDarknesS0103**: No I'm not bringning him into the story. Two updates a day? Nah! Well, I could but I'm not doing it! One more chapter to goa nd it's finish.

* * *

"I think that I will leave. I will owl you Lena. Bye!" said Anna obviously not wanting to stay and witness Draco's fury.

"I'm sure that Blaise would like to know that you aren't acting like a proper lady should Anna." smirked Draco. Anna looked at him with wide opened eyes before rushing out of the room. "Take that silly scarf off Lena."

Elena took it off and glare at her husband. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Elena angrily.

"I have been made aware that you weren't respecting my rules Elena." replied Draco with an angry voice.

"Stupid house elf!" muttered Elena. "Anyway I did follow your stupid rules Draco."

"Oh really? Then what was she doing here? I told you that you weren't allowed to see her for a whole month Elena."

"Well I didn't **SEE** her Draco. I had a scarf on my eyes. I didn't see anything at all." smirked his wife.

"You know perfectly well what I meant Elena. Don't play with the words. I won't accept that." yelled Draco.

"Well you can't do anything about it. I mean I didn't disobey you. Well not literally anyway and since you had not specify what exactly you didn't want me to do then I do believe that you have no right to be mad at me now." said Elena with a smile.

"Oh really? Watch me then. For the rest of your pregnancy you aren't allowed to see, to meet, to owl Anna. Plus now, you aren't allowed to be alone in the manor also. You have to be in the same room than one of us. Us meaning me, my mother or my father." said Draco making sure that he didn't left anything thing that she could misinterpret.

Elena looked at him with wide eyes. "If you think that I will do just as you wish then you are wrong. I will just make your life a living hell. Just wait and see." responded Elena.

"No you won't. You know as well as I do that I am being quite tolerating toward you. Plus with your pregnancy you will have other things to think about. Anyway you still have a lot of liberty left. You just won't have any alone time for quite a while that's all. Plus I am hoping that spending all that time with my mother will finally turn you into a proper wife and lady. You know that she won't tolerate anything else than that." he said with a smile.

Elena glared at him. "You know as well as I do that it won't work. I will never become on of those wives that do anything their husband want or act like a proper lady should. I will voice my opinions. So I suggest that you get use to it."

Draco went to her and pinned her (carefully not to hurt the baby) against the wall. "I swear that in a couple of years you will be the perfect wife. You will act like I expect you to. That is a promise Lena." he whispered in her ear. "Get change. Put something more hum classy. You are spending the rest of the afternoon with me. I'm bringing you to the ministry with me. I surely won't let you go with my mother to that small tea party in Paris after what you did today. You have five minutes to change." he said with a loud voice before sitting down on their bed.

"Well get out of the room so I can change then." said Elena with a sight.

"No. Don't forget that you aren't allowed to be alone in a room." he smirked. "Plus you have never mind me watching you change before."

"Maybe but I wasn't mad at you then. Out!" ordered Elena.

Draco just looked at her. "Oh! So you are mad? It should be the other way around Lena. I do expect you to make up for everything tonight thought. You have three minutes left. After that I'm the one changing you Lena. Not that I will mind."

"Don't count on it Draco." With that she changed into something that she knew that Draco would not like. She smiled at his reaction.

"You can't wear that. It is too short and the neckline is to low. You can't go out like that." he said once he saw her dress.

"Why? You did buy me that dress Draco. Anyway I'm not changing so live with it. Plus I know that your mother thinks that this dress is beautiful on me. That makes it two against one. So I get to wear it. Are we going or not now?" she asked innocently.

Draco sighed. "Fine you can wear that dress. But if I see you flirting with someone I will be the one to choose what you wear for the rest of your life. Am I clear?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said while rolling her eyes.

They made their way to Draco's office. As they walked a few on Draco's employees whistled. Draco just glared at them.

"I suggest you stop whistling after my wife if you want to keep your jobs." he yelled angrily. He turned to his wife. "You see. That is why I didn't want you to wear that dress." he said gently.

"Why? I mean I find all that flattering. And Draco you should be happy. They envy you. So stop complaining." said Elena with a smile.

They entered his office only to find Lucius waiting for Draco.

"Finally! Where did you disappear to Draco?" asked Lucius having not seen his daughter-in-law.

"I had to take care of a small problem father." answered Draco while glaring at Elena.

"I see. Do I even want to know?" questioned Lucius after having remarked Elena's presence.

"No you don't. Lena just sits there in that corner"

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked Draco

"Keep quiet and think about what you did and what we talk about earlier. You better be ready to apologize to me later Elena. And I better like to way you apologize Love." said Draco with a hint of what he expect later in is voice.

"Keep dreaming!" was the only thing she said for the rest of the day.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Ok. So that's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who review. There is some big jumps in time in that chapter but it is necessary. Don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this chapter (or of the story!).

**ComplicatedDarknesS0103**: That's it. It's the last chapter. Like I promise I update once a day! As for how Draco and end up, I'm not telling you anything. You have to read this cahpter to find out! lol. I hope you like this chapter! I actually have an idea for another story but I don't have anything on paper yet. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it.

* * *

Months passed. Elena gave Draco a run for his money. It seemed that she had quite a lot of mood swing and Draco was always the one there when they happened. She gave birth to a beautiful small boy. They named him Alexander Exor Malfoy. Actually, Elena named him. Draco didn't have a choice in that matter. She simply told the nurse that this was how their son was to be named. They of course fought about it but Draco let Elena won this one. Having given birth Elena's punishment finally ended. She could now go where she wants and when she wants. Of course she didn't get much chance to do it since she had to stay at home to take care of their son. 

Two years passed. In those years Anna Rimatova got married. She was now Mrs. Zabini. Again Elena gave birth. To her dismay she gave birth to another boy. This time Draco got to name him. He named him Jacob Lucius Malfoy. Draco was happy. He had two boys. He just hoped that they would not think like their mother. Don't get him wrong. He loves her. He just didn't want his two boys giving as much trouble as their mother gave him. Or should I say still give him. He will just have to educate them when their mother wasn't around to contradict him.

Another two years passed. The two boys were really starting to look like their dad. They even started to act like him.

"Mommy! You should not do that. Daddy said that you could hurt the baby if you kept on carrying Jacob like that. He can walk without your help you know." said her four years old son Alexander.

"Alex! You don't have to always listen to your father. I know what I'm doing honey." answered gently Elena.

"Daddy said that it is not true. He said that you might know what is good for you but you just don't do it mommy." replied her two years old son Jacob.

"He said that? Really? Well I will have to talk to him then."

"Mommy can I ask you a question?" asked Alexander. At her nod he continued. "Why aren't you acting like Aunty Anna? I mean every time we go to see her and Uncle Blaise Aunty Anna always do what uncle Blaise told her. Daddy said that it is the proper way a wife should act."

"Really?" asked Elena somewhat coldly. She needed to talk to Draco. He can't go around telling their sons things like that.

"Yes mommy it is true." said Jacob.

"So you want me to act like Aunty Anna?"

"Well yeah. A little. I mean you are more fun than Aunty and you should not change that. Even Daddy agrees with that. But we, Jacob and I, think that you should act more like a lady. I mean you have to set the good example for our baby sister. She will have to act like a proper lady. That is what daddy said anyway." said Alexander while pressing his ear to his mother stomach to listen the baby inside.

"It might not even be a girl Alex. And I will act like I want. You dad won't dictate me how to act."

"Daddy said you would say that. And daddy is sure that it is a baby girl that you will have this time. I trust daddy." smirked Jacob.

Elena sighed. Her boys were so much like their father. The door opened and Draco walked inside.

"Daddy!" yelled both of their sons before throwing themselves at him.

"Hello! So did your mother do something she wasn't supposed to do today?" he asked them with a smile on his face.

"Yes she did. She carried me daddy. Even thought I told her not too. She isn't listening to you or to us!" said Jacob.

"Elena!" sighed Draco. "I thought that we already had a talk about that. You have to be careful. You are supposed to give birth soon honey."

She ignored him. "They told me that you think it's a girl this time. I hope you are right."

"Well we will know soon enough." replied Draco.

"You know daddy we talk about her behavior with her and mommy said that she would not let you dictate what she does. But you always said that a wife has to listen to her husband. But mommy doesn't do that. Why?" asked Alexander.

Draco frowned. "What have you told them this time Elena? You know as well as I do that I am right. Don't worry boys your mother will end up acting like I told you."

A week later Elena gave birth to a beautiful little girl. This time both she and Draco named her. They named her Allison Narcissa Malfoy. Time passed.

The front door of the manor opened. Draco and his father came in, only to be greeted by their wives. To Draco's surprise Elena was there waiting for him with their sons close to her and their six month old daughter in her arms. She came to him and kissed him slowly. Time passed. One night when they were laying in their bed Draco leaned close to Elena's ear.

"I was right. I told you that you would end up acting like I want you to. It just took you a long time to put it in practice." he whispered in his wife ear.

"If you say so darling." replied a sleepy Elena.

Draco smiled. Finally she was acting like a proper wife. It was about time.

You see, Elena was a fighter in a pureblood society. But with time, the fighters all stop fighting. It just takes too much energy. Elena wasn't any different then the others. She simply stopped fighting and learned to live with her husband's demands. She never knew that her uncle was the Dark Lord nor was she aware that her husband and his family were Death Eaters. She did know that a rebel woman in a pureblood society never last. The society always got the last word. Elena should know for it is exactly what happened to her. The England pureblood society just modeled her little by little until Elena became what she is now. A proper lady in a pureblood society.


End file.
